Gdzie się ukrywa echo w lesie?
→ Odcinek XVI ← ↓ Gdzie się ukrywa echo w lesie? ↓ ← Czemu masz takie wielkie zęby? → Czasami ty gubisz się w lesie... Thomas idzie wąską, leśną ścieżką. Słońce powoli wschodzi. Chłopak trzyma złoty kompas. Patrzy jak zahipnotyzowany w tarczę. Idzie. Nieugięty. Pewny. Twardy. Thomas – Jeszcze… trochę… Dochodzi. Wchodzi do jaskini. Tuż przy wejściu stoją dwie tabliczki. Jedna z czerwonym napisem ,,EXIT’' druga z czarną, trupią czaszką… ' Mary budzi się ze snu zlana potem. Dziewczyna leży na miękkim posłaniu z sosnowych gałęzi, ukryta gdzieś pośród wysokich drzew. Wszędzie wokół unosi się zapach żywicy. Mary – To… sen… *usiadła, przeciągnęła się* Dziwny sen, dlaczego śniłam o zawodniku Chase’a? Dziewczyna podniosła się, otrzepała się z sosnowych igieł. Rozejrzała się. Poniosła ze swojego legowiska karminowy płaszczyk z kapturkiem - nim przykryła się podczas snu. Mary – Która to już godzina? *spojrzała na skomplikowany zegarek na nadgarstku* Było już południe. Słońce górowało nad The Forest. Słoneczne promienie gdzieniegdzie przedzierały się przez kurtynę igieł. Wśród drzew wiał lekki wiatr. Mary – Czas znaleźć kogoś innego *przeciągnęła się* Zawodnicy poszukają emo-punka. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. Rozejrzała się. Mary – Hm… Którędy tylko? Zrobiła parę kroków w prawo, parę w lewo… Zawiał wiatr, wiał zza jej pleców. Mary – Hm… Tam? *wskazała palcem kierunek, z którego zawiał wiatr* Może być. Wyprostowała się, zrobiła skłon. Mary – Lecę! Echo odbiło się od drzew, rozebrzmiało w najbliższej okolicy. Mary – Ah to echo, zawsze mnie fascynowało *ode chciało się jej biec* Takie nieuchwytne… Wciągnęła leśne powietrze. Mary – Ciekawe gdzie się ono właściwie ukrywa… Czerwony Kapturek wzruszyła ramionami i pobiegła. '''Intro! Obozowisko w Zaczarowanym Lasie: Południe. Wśród tajemniczych, powyginanych drzew Zaczarowanego Lasu odpoczywają zawodnicy. Niektórzy wciąż śpią po całonocnych łowach. Inni zaś zajmują się innymi, (nie)codziennymi czynnościami. Constance medytowała na wygiętym drzewie, Rouse siedziała przy ognisku układała ruszt z patyków, Sail i William spali w trawie, Cole i Nissa leżeli z dala od reszty. Prowadzących brak. William obudził się, przetarł oczy. William – Constance? Rozejrzał się, dostrzegł dziewczynę nisko na pobliskim drzewie, podszedł do niej. William – Poranne medytacje? *szepnął jej na ucho* Constance powoli otworzyła oczy. Constance – Tak. Wczuwam się w las, słucham duchów. William usiadł okrakiem na wygiętym drzewie, tuż obok dziewczyny. William – I co wyczuwasz? Constance – Dziwne, ale… Prawie nic. William – Czemu tak? *zdziwił się* Constance – Eh… Kiedy weszliśmy do lasu czułam dużo więcej. Mimo, że było spokojniej i nie byliśmy tak świadomi zagrożenia, ja miałam więcej mocy… William – Twoje zdolności osłabły *stwierdził* Constance – Tak. Nie jestem w stanie wyczuć Thomasa… William przysunął się bliżej dziewczyny. William – Nie wiesz czy mu nic nie grozi? Constance pokręciła głową. Constance – Nie wiem. Martwię się. William – Mary go szuka, Chase pewnie też. Constance – To mnie wcale nie pociesza :/ William nie wiedząc co powiedzieć po prostu przytulił dziewczynę. Constance – Dzię… tak mi lepiej :) William nadal przytulał dziewczynę. Constance odkleiła się od niego. Constance – W ogóle, zauważyłeś, że jesteśmy całkowicie poza zasięgiem kamer? William – Hm? Constance – Ostatnio podczas zadań spotykaliśmy jakieś pojedyncze kamery, zwierzaliśmy się przed nimi… William – Na początku programu było ich więcej. Constance – Oczywiście. Słabo nas monitorują, jeśli nie wcale. William – Ciekawe czy dadzą kasę -.- Dziewczyna pstryknęła chłopaka w ucho. Constance – Jak możesz myśleć teraz o pieniądzach? *zapytała z wyrzutem* William – Przepraszam :( Constance – No. A teraz przepraszam, spróbuję jeszcze coś wyczuć *zamknęła oczy i złożyła palce do medytacji* William zeskoczył z gałęzi. Poszedł się przejść, wokół powyginanych drzew. Kawałek dalej, Rouse majstrowała coś przy ognisku. Udało jej się skonstruować konstrukcję przypominającą rożen. Na ,,rożnie’’ piekł się jakiś ptak. Rouse – Tak! Sukces na miarę Gordona Ramseya! Łowczyni Ufo swoimi okrzykami zbudziła Saila. Blondyn wyczołgał się spod drzewa i przystanął przy Rouse. Sail – Triumf? Co takiego osiągnęłaś? *spojrzał na ,,ruszt’’* Co to za ptaszysko? Bażant? Rouse – Albo inna leśna kuropatwa ^^ Sail zaśmiał się, spojrzał ze smakiem na pieczące się mięso. Sail – Nie dość ci polowań po wczoraj… po dziś nocy? Rouse oblizała się. Rouse – Nie, ani cyt, cyt. A z resztą co to za polowanie? Wychodzi z krzaków takie ni to głuszec ni perliczka i wytrzeszcza tylko liczka. To wzięłam guna i strzeliłam. Sail spojrzał na leżącą nieopodal strzelbę. Sail – Tja… Nie obudziłaś nas. Rouse – Postarałam się ^^ Blondyn uśmiechnął się. Sail – Hm… A co myślisz o sosie do mięsa? Rouse – Nie jestem specem od dziczyzny :/ Sail – Ja też nie, ale do tego ptaka jakiś słodki akcent byłby idealny. Rouse – W takim razie pora sprawdzić pobliskie krzaczki :3 Sail – Jej. Oboje odeszli od ogniska, weszli w krzaki graniczące z Zaczarowanym Lasem. … Minęło kilka minut i oboje wrócili z garścią jagód. Sail – Nawet nie musieliśmy daleko iść. Rouse – Tutejsza okolica to szwedzki stół! Woda, jagody, leśne ptaki, żyć nie umierać. Sail zgniótł jagody i zrzucił paćkę na piekącego się ptaka. Rouse przygasiła ognisko. Sail – To… Co teraz? Rouse wyjęła z kieszeni śrubokręt i nóż. Rouse – Ciachamy ^^ Sail przytrzymał ją. Sail – Poczekajmy chwilę. Niech mięso ostygnie. Rouse – Ok ^^ Chodźmy zbadać tutejsze źródełko. Sail z braku innych zajęć poszedł z Rouse zbadać źródełko. … Z boku, kawałek od pozostałej czwórki drzemali Cole i Nissa… wilczyca Nissa. Cole chyba się obudził, nie otworzył oczu, zamlaskał. Odwrócił się na drugi bok, wyciągnął rękę. Natrafił na coś miękkiego. Otworzył oczy. Głaskał futro Nissy. Cole – To nie był sen… Nissa wstała na cztery łapy. Zawyła, obnażyła zęby. Za strzygła uszami. Nissa – Dzień dobry Cole *podrapała się tylną łapą za uchem* Cole – Cześć… Nissa dostrzegła jego zmieszanie, opuściła uszy. Nissa – Eh… Cole – Spokojnie, nie smuć się *próbował pocieszyć dziewczynę* Nissa – Jak mam się nie smucić? Jestem uwięziona w ciele zwierzęcia! Cole – To okropne :( Nissa – To gorsze niż śmierć. Cole – Nie mów tak… Wciąż cię kocham… Nissa – Cole. Nie mów… Cole zatkał jej pysk dłonią. Cole – Ciii… Wciąż jesteśmy w grze. Skupmy się na tym. Nissa – Ale ja… Cole – Ciii… Blondyn wstał, podciągnął się na drzewie. Cole – Niewygodnie się śpi na ziemi. Nissa – Mi nie było źle. Cole – Widzisz? Znajdujesz pierwsze zalety :D Nissa przewróciła oczami. Las: Jeff i Chase idą razem ścieżką. Wokół pełny spokój. Słońce przebija się przez korony drzew. Las dawno nie wyglądał tak magicznie. Niższy blondyn niesie na plecach duży, jutowy worek. Jeff – Ciekawe jak zaadaptowali się do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Chase – Pewnie świetnie się bawią. Ciekawe czy spodoba im się pierwsze, oficjalnie zadanie na off screenie. Jeff – Jest jakikolwiek materiał z poprzednich ,,wyzwań’’? Chase zdjął sun glassy. Chase – Pewnie. Leśne kamery dużo znalazły. A kamery Zabójców Snów też mają pokaźny materiał… w sensie tych zabójców, z którymi nie mamy kontaktu. Jeff – Rozumiem… Uparłeś się na to swoje zadanie. Chase – Znalazłem rekwizyty. Trochę ich szukałem, więc nie odpuszczę od tak. Jeff – Ciekawe czy będą marudzić… Albo jak bardzo będą marudzić. Chase poprawił worek na plecach. Chase – Nie będą musieli chodzić, więc się pewnie ucieszą. Za dużo chodzenia jest w naszym show. Dużo za dużo. Jeff – Tja… Chase, a nie zapomniałeś o czymś? Chase – Co? Nie, chyba… a… Jeff – Nie wziąłeś nagrody? >.< Chase – Oj, skupiłem się na rekwizytach. Już koryguję. Chase pobiegł w las. Jeff – Bywa roztrzepany *wzruszył ramionami i poszedł dalej* Obozowisko w Zaczarowanym Lesie: Rouse i Sail wrócili nad ognisko. Byli odrobinę ochlapani wodą. Sail – Dobre mi badania, pchać sondę w główny otwór -_- Rouse – Ha, ha! Było zabawnie :D Sail – I mokro... Zjedzmy tego ptaka. Rouse – Chętnie :D *ponownie wyjęła z kieszeni śrubokręt i nóż* Cooooonstance! Wiiiiiliam! Jeeedzenie! Constance i William przybiegli nad ognisko. W powietrzu unosił się przyjemny zapach mięsa. William – Smakowicie pachnie, co to? Rouse – Żebym ja jeszcze wiedziała. *zachichotała* Ptak. Jedzmy. Nim Rouse zdążyła wbić nóż w mięso coś przebiegło pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. Skoczyło nad ogniskiem i chwyciło pieczonego ptaka w zęby. Był to wilk… Nissa. William/Sail/Constance/Rouse – Coooooo?! O_O Nissa pożerała łapczywie ptaka. Cole podbiegł. Cole – O nie! *odwrócił się do Rouse* To ty robiłaś? Rouse miała tik nerwowy. Mrużyła wściekła oczy. Rouse – Twoja suka ze żarła moje mięso… Cole – Bez takich. *założył ręce obrażony* Niespodziewanie na teren obozowiska wszedł Jeff. Prowadzący miał nowszy outfit. Czarna bluza z kapturem, dżinsy i białe, sportowe buty. Jeff – Hejka. Wszyscy w dobrym humorze? William/Sail/Constance/Rouse – Nie!!! Jeff – Co się stało? Constance wskazała na zmieszaną Nissę. Constance – To zwierzę zjadło nasze jedzenie! Nissa – Przepraszam *mówiła zawstydzonym tonem* Zadziałał jakiś instynkt… Constance – Skoro działasz instynktownie jak zwierzę jesteś dla nas zagrożeniem -,- Sail pokiwał głową. Sail – Trzeba ją uśpić *spojrzał na Jeffa* Rouse – Jakie tam uśpić? Zastrzelić! Pif paf i po sprawie! :D Cole kucnął i przytulił Nissę. Cole – Nie pozwolę! Jeff – Nie będzie na co pozwalać. Nie będzie mordowania zawodników. Mamy taki spokojny dzień… Constance – Zazwyczaj kiedy mówisz, że dzień będzie spokojny kończy się to śmiertelnym zagrożeniem i utratą zawodnika >.< William uspokoił Constance kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. William – Spokojnie, Jeff nie ma na to wpływu *puścił prowadzącemu oczko* Prawda? Jeff westchnął smutno. Jeff – Niestety. Sail – Gdzie Mary? Znalazła Thomasa? Jeff – Jeszcze nie :< Rouse – Co na międzyczas? Może jedzenie? Całe nasze śniadanie znikło w brzuchu zdziczałego stwora! *patrzyła wściekła na Nisso-wilka* Z krzaków wyszedł Chase z jutowym workiem i metalowym wiaderkiem. Chase – Przed zadaniem zwyciężczyni ostatniego zadania zje sobie trochę… e…*zajrzał do wiadra* leśnej, egzotycznej mieszanki owoców, mięty i jadalnych roślinek ^^ Rouse wyrwała Chase’owi wiadro. Rouse – Suka zjadła nasze śniadanie, my zjemy jej! Sail/Constance/William – TAK!!! Cole – Ej! Nie możecie tak! Nissa – Cole, mogą… Zasłużyłam. Cole – O_o Rouse – No. Nawet ona się z nami zgadza. Jeff i Chase spojrzeli na siebie. Jeff – Ok. Zjedzcie nie waszą nagrodę i zaczniemy wyzwanie. Constance wzięła garść porzeczek, zjadła. Constance – Jedzmy, przed kolejną porcją leśnego spacerowania -,- Wszyscy poza Nissą wzięli się za jedzenie wielkiej, leśnej mieszanki. … Minął jakiś czas, Zawodnicy opróżnili wiaderko. Rouse – O. Pychotka *usiadła na ziemi, oblizała palce* Cole otarł usta wierzchem dłoni, beknął cicho. Jeff spojrzał na szóstkę zawodników opierając się o drzewo. Jeff – I co? Lepsze humorki? Zwodnicy niepewnie spojrzeli po sobie. Sail – Tja… trochę. Rouse – Ja nadal jestem za uśpieniem KOGOŚ. Zmierzyła wilko-Nissę groźnym spojrzeniem. Jeff – Więc… Gotowi na dzisiejsze wyzwanie? Constance – E… Nie. Rouse – Jestem zmęczona :< Moje nogi błagają o litość. Dziewczyna wciąż siedziała na ziemi, splotła dłonie pod kolanem. Jeff – Pocieszę was, dzisiaj nie musicie biegać po lesie :D Chase – Mamy coś innego ^^ Zawodnicy wybuchli radością. Rouse – TAK <3 William – Super ^_^ Sail, stojąc z boku, patrzył z lekkim uśmieszkiem na uradowanych kolegów. Sail – Słabe mają nogi ;p *wymamrotał pod nosem* Chase stanął koło Saila. Chase – Nawet bardzo. Marudzą jak 60 letnie babcie. Sail – Moja babcia, która ma 66 lat, mniej narzeka. Ma świra na punkcie sportów ekstremalnych. Chase szczerze się roześmiał. Chase – Dosyć żwawa z niej staruszka. Sail – Tja. Tutaj mieliśmy za to niewyżytą jędze. Chase strzelił facepalma śmiejąc się. Chase – Tak, ona to była agentka… Jeff zagwizdał. Stojący z boku Chase i Sail spojrzeli na głównego prowadzącego, podeszli bliżej. Wszyscy zawodnicy otoczyli Jeffa… i Chase’a. Ten drugi podniósł z ziemi jutowy worek. Jeff – Tak jak powiedziałem dzisiaj, dla odmiany nie będziecie biegać po lesie. Rouse – Euforia nie mija ^^ Jeff – To… super. Chase wystawił kciuka w górę. Jeff – Dzisiaj wasze wyzwanie będzie nie niebezpieczne. Po prostu trochę się pogimnastykujecie. Constance – Zaczynam mieć pewne wątpliwości, co do mojej radości. Chase posłał Constance zabójcze spojrzenie po czym sięgnął do worka. Chase – Czeka was nie przyjemna i nie łatwa gra… wymagająca dłoni ^^ Nissa – Super -,- Cole – To nie fair. Chase i Jeff zdawało się nie usłyszeli. Jeff – Pokaż im rekwizyty. Chase – Z rozkoszą. Niższy blondyn wyjął coś z worka. Była to drewniana, sześcienna skrzyneczka. Ozdobiona różnymi symbolami: drzewkami, grzybkami, liśćmi i innymi leśnymi motywami. Skrzynka była naszpicowana zawiasami, drzwiczkami i innymi wichajstrami. Chase rzucił skrzynkę Williamowi. William – Skrzynka? Chase – Właściwie to zaczarowane pudełko. Każdy uczestnik otrzymał ,,pudełko’’. To należące do Nissy leżało przed nią. Constance – Co mamy z tym zrobić? *obróciła w rękach kostkę* Jeff – Otworzyć. Chase przytaknął. Chase – W środku znajduje się mały gwizdek, kto zagwiżdże ten wygra. Sail zrobił dzióbek i zagwizdał. Sail – Może być? :D Chase zaśmiał się. Chase – Nie. Sail – A niech to. *otworzył jedne drzwiczki* Jak mamy wyjąć coś z tego kloca? Nissa – Ja nie mogę gwizdać. Wszyscy ją zignorowali. Rouse potrząsnęła zaczarowanym pudełkiem. Rouse – Rozkręcić to śrubokrętem? Pociąć piłą mechaniczną? Jeff – Nie wolno wam uszkodzić pudełka. I warto żebyście wiedzieli: Wszystkie są inne i aby je otworzyć potrzeba innej metody. Cole – Nie było bardziej nienormalnych zadań? Sail – Masz problem ziom? *odwrócił się do Cole’a* Wolisz biegać po lesie i szukać skarbów? Albo polować na niedźwiedzie? Cole – E… Sail – Tak myślałem. *odwrócił się* Chase, kontynuuj :) Constance spojrzała zdziwiona na Saila. Constance – On lubi prowadzących? *mruczała pod nosem* Will w sumie też… Chase podszedł bliżej zawodników. Chase – Zaczarowane Pudełko to specyficzna, złożona konstrukcja. Trudno jest ją rozpracować. Jesteśmy blisko finału, zadania będą co raz trudniejsze. Rouse spojrzała na swoje pudełko. Rouse – Zapowiada się Mission Impossible. Sail przekręcił górną połowę pudełka, coś w środku przeskoczyło. Sail – To taka The Forestowa wersja kostki Rubika… której nie ogarniam *_* Rouse kliknęła jakiś guziczek i… nic się nie stało. Rouse – Eh… Mamy zaczynać? Jeff – Pewnie :) Chase – Bawcie się :> Sami prowadzący przysiedli na wygiętych drzewach. William – To do dzieła… Zadanie: Zawodnicy mieli mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony cieszyli się, że nie będą musieli biegać po lesie, z drugiej zadanie z dziwacznymi pudełkami nie zapowiadało się być prostym. Cała szóstka przyjęła dogodną dla siebie pozycję. Wszyscy byli blisko siebie. Obserwowali swoje wyczyny. Constance i William siedzieli oparci o dwa wygięte drzewa. William – Jak?! Jak?! Jak to ruszyć?! Constance z zamkniętymi oczami obracała pudełko w dłoniach, kilka razy potrząsnęła nim. Constance – Skup się Will. William – Staram się -,- Blondynka leniwie otworzyła oczy. Pociągnęła za wystający ze środka jednej ściany złoty łańcuszek. Coś przeskoczyło w środku. William – Wow. Coś się dzieję. Constance – Tylko nie wiem co :/ Chłopak potrząsnął pudełkiem. Spróbował je przekręcić. Ani drgnęło. William – Jak ruszyć ten mechanizm? -,-* Constance spokojnie otworzyła jakiś haczykowaty zaczep. Złapała za dwie strony i skrzynki i przekręciła! Constance – O. Mi jakoś wychodzi :3 William – Eh… Sail – Przebadajcie tę skrzynkę dokładnie! Blondyn siedział naprzeciwko Constance i Williama. Mocował się z małymi drzwiczkami na jednej stronie skrzyneczki. Sail – Te obrazki to chyba podpowiedź! Cała reszta oczywiście też go usłyszała. Cole – Hm… Obrazki… Nissa leżała obok siedzącego Cole’a. Nissa – Daruj sobie. Jest 4:2, mają przewagę :< Cole – Nie poddawaj się *badał powierzchnie skrzynki* Może jak wygramy to nie odpadniemy. Nissa – To raczej logiczne. Cole patrzył na skrzynkę i patrzył… W końcu nacisnął na jakiś guziczek i… nic się nie stało. Cole – Ugh! Nissa podniosła tylko głowę, ziewnęła obnażając ostre zęby. Nissa – Mówiłam. Cole złapał skrzynkę w jedną rękę, drugą pogłaskał ukochaną. Cole – Nie poddajemy się. Nissa – Jak chcesz. Constance i William również posłuchali Saila, przyglądali się swoim pudełkom. Constance – Drzewko… wiewiórka… grzybek… To jakaś podpowiedź. Sail mówił z naprzeciwka. Sail – Próbuję to ogarnąć :/ William – Ja też *spojrzał na ścianki* Wilk, kwiatek i jeleń, ekstra -,- Chase i Jeff stali cicho, trochę z boku. Jeff – Próbujecie od 5 minut! Dalej! Chase – Dynamiczniej :D Sail odwrócił się do siedzącej obok Rouse. Sail – Wolałem chodzenie po lesie, a ty… Wow :O Pudełko Rouse było przepołowione, trzymało się na zawiasie. Sail – Jak to zrobiłaś?! William i Constance również przypatrzyli się Rouse. Rouse – A tak wyszło. Nie jest to trudniejsze niż kosmiczne technologię. Sail spojrzał na przekrój Magicznej Skrzyneczki, zobaczył mnóstwo drzwiczek i przekładni. Sail – Wow. A to nie jest kosmiczne? Rouse – Jakbyś zobaczył sprzęt obcych to byś kumał cha-chę! *poruszyła biodrami* Sail – Zapewne. Chłopak przekręcił górną połową pudełka, nacisnął na zakamuflowany w obrazek misia guziczek i wtedy po drugiej stronie sześcianu otworzyły się drzwiczki. Sail – Więc tak to działa :O Rouse – Kombinuj dalej :) Sail – Z rozkoszą… Will, a u was jak? William niezadowolony potrząsnął pudełkiem. William – U mnie beznadziejnie *spojrzał na Constance* U niej lepiej. Constance pociągnęła za jeden z rogów. 1/8 sześcianu odchyliła się na zawiasie. Constance – Aha? Nie wnikam jak to budowano. Chase – Nie wnikaj *posłał jej zabójcze spojrzenie* Constance wzruszyła ramionami. Dziewczyna przyjrzała się odstającemu sześcianikowi, spojrzała na miejsce, z którego odszedł. William przysunął się do niej. William – Nieźle :> Constance pociągnęła złoty łańcuszek, który był w odsłoniętej wnęce. Coś zaskrzypiało w środku. Odchylił się mini sześcianik w przeciwległym rogu. Constance – Jak to mówił Xiąże… Bingo olingo ^^ William uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie Xięcia. William – To były czasy… Constance – Dawne czasy *odwróciła sześcian* Bardzo dawne… Dziewczyna skupiła się na zadaniu. W nowej wnęce znalazła kolejny łańcuszek. Constance – Zróbmy to. Pociągnęła zdecydowanie. Usłyszała jak coś dwa razy przeskakuje, po czym uprzednio otwarta wnęka zamknęła się. Constance – Szlag. Dziewczyna dostrzegła jednak zakamuflowane pod namalowanym liskiem drzwiczki, otworzyła je i znalazła końcówkę łańcuszka. Pociągnęła. Coś dwa razy przeskoczyło, zamknięta wnęka znów stała otworem. William przyglądał się. William – Aha? Constance – Już wiem, trzeba zrobić to ostrożniej. Dziewczyna powoli ciągnęła łańcuszek. Coś raz przeskoczyło… puściła. Constance – I? Nic nie odskoczyło. Nie otworzyła się kolejna wnęka. Constance – To może… Złapała dwie strony pudełka i przekręciła… Otworzyły się drzwiczki w samym centrum jednej ze ścian. William – Nieźle. Constance – Tak… Cole przyglądał się poczynaniom reszty. Cole – Dlaczego mi nie wychodzi? -,- Nissa – Więcej spokoju. Cole – Jestem bardzo spokojny *próbował podważyć drzwiczki patykiem* Nissa – Nie jesteś. Cole zrezygnowany rzucił skrzyneczkę na trawę. Cole – Bezsens *ukrył twarz w dłoniach* Nissa chciała pocieszyć chłopaka, wstała. Dotknęła go w dłoń wilgotnym nosem (w końcu jest psem wilkiem) potem polizała. Cole – Co? *wyprostował się* Nissa – Nie poddawaj się. Próbuj dalej. Cole sięgnął po skrzynkę. Cole – Czy to ma sens? Nissa – Jeszcze nikt nie wygrał, próbuj. Cole – Dzię… dziękuje. To miłe. Nissa – Szkoda, że nie byłam taka wcześniej… Może nie dopadła by mnie karma… Cole – Nie mów tak *oglądał skrzynkę* Nissa – Cole, ale ja… ja za... Cole – Jest! Udało mu się otworzyć drzwiczki. Wyciągnął ze schowka mały, srebrny kluczyk. Cole – Kluczyk ^^ Nissa – Możesz mnie po… Cole był jednak zaaferowany szukaniem dziurki od klucza i nie słuchał Nissy. Nissa – Eh… *położyła uszy i położyła się na ziemi* W tym samym czasie Rouse próbowała rozpracować w poł otwarte pudełko. Rouse – Czyli ten gwizdek jest gdzieś w boku. Sail siedział obok, przyglądał się pracy Rouse. Sam nie miał pojęcia jak otworzyć Magiczne Pudełko. Rouse – Jak odwichajstrzyć ten wichajstrów pełen sprzęt? Sail – Jakie neologizmy :O Rouse – Jakie mądre słowo :O Oboje zamilkli na moment… po czym roześmiali się. Sail – Dawaj, badaj go dalej. Rouse – Z chęcią. Tropicielka Ufo wyjęła z kieszeni kitla mały radar przypominający mikrofon. Sail – Wow. Do czego to? Rouse – To? Taki rzadko używany sprzęt. Wysyła fale, a potem je wychwytuje. Robi dzięki temu różne obliczenia. Pokazała diodowy wyświetlacz na drugiej stronie sprzętu. Sail – Echo urządzonko ^^ Rouse – Faktycznie, uwielbiam echo!!! Po lesie rozniosło się echo słowa ,,echo’’. Echo – Echo, echo, echo, cho, cho, o, o... Cała reszta spojrzała w stronę Rouse, ta zarumieniła się. Kiedy zawodnicy wrócili do swoich skrzyneczek, Rouse kontynuowała rozmowę z Sailem. Sail – A jak użyjesz tego do ogarnięcia skrzynki… albo jej połowy? Rouse przyjrzała się otwartej na pół skrzynce. Rouse – Wyślę falę dźwiękową, urządzenie zbierze odbite fale i może dzięki temu oszacuję jaki mechanizm kryje się w ściankach :3 Sail założył ręce, pokręcił głową. Sail – Mało prawdopodobne. Rouse – A jakie było prawdopodobieństwo na to, że trafisz do lasu pełnego duchów i potworów?! Sail – E… Rozumiem *zamilkł i zaczął robić coś ze swoją skrzynką* Rouse – No. To do dzieła. Rouse przyłożyla podobne do mikrofonu urządzenie do jednej z połówek pudełka. Kliknęła czerwony guzik na boku. Cichy, wysoki dźwięk wydobył się z radaru. Na diodowym wyświetlaczu pojawiły się jakieś liczby i symbole. Rouse pokazała je Sailowi. Rouse – Rozumiesz coś z tego? ^^ Sail – E… Niezbyt. Rouse – Ja też nie *schowała urządzenie do kieszeni* Kupowałam w internecie na podejrzanej stronie zalokowanej w Hoboken. Sail – Haha, Hoboken. Rouse – Cóż. Wracajmy do pracy. Inni byli zbyt pochłonięci umysłowym wyzwaniem aby zwracać uwagę na szaleństwa Rouse. Chase i Jeff obserwowali całą szóstkę uważnie. Chase – Stawiam piwo, że pierwsza otworzy to Rouse. Jeff zlustrował zawodników, zobaczył jak Constance udaje się odchylić ósmy mini sześcian. Jeff – A ja jestem za Constance. Podali sobie rękę. Spojrzeli na Zaklinaczkę Duchów. Constance – Na czym to się trzyma?! William spojrzał na pudełko dziewczyny. Odchyliła 8 rogów, teraz trzymały się one na zawiasach rdzenia. William – Dramat >.< I ciągle nie ma gwizdka. Skrzyneczka Williama nawet nie była przepołowiona… Constance – Nie wiem już sama :/ William – Hm… Sprawdź te mini kostki, może w nich coś jest. Constance – Eureka! Dzięki Will <3 William – Nie ma za… Constance namiętnie pocałowała chłopaka w usta. Chase patrzył na nich niezadowolony. Chase – Grr… Jeff uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Jeff – Zazdrosny o ex. Chase – Nie *powiedział twardo* Denerwuje mnie jej szczęście. Jeff – Wyluzuj Chase. Chase założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne i ignorował Jeffa. Jeff – Pff… Wracając do Constance. Dziewczyna przeszukiwała uważnie każdy z ośmiu sześcianów. William – Drzwiczki, zapięcie, cokolwiek? Constance – Nie *obróciła pudełko* nie *znów obróciła* i nie! William – Kurde :/ Pomiędzy sześcianikami plątały się dwa złote łańcuszki. William – Może spróbujesz z łańcuszkami? Constance – Już próbowałam… One nic nie zmieniają. William – Oh :< W tej samej chwili… Cole’owi udało się otworzyć srebrną klapkę. Nissa oderwała wzrok od swojego nienaruszonego Magicznego Pudełka i spojrzała na wyczyn swojego chłopaka. Nissa – Masz tam dziurkę od klucza? Cole – Chwila… Tak! Blondyn włożył klucz do dziurki, przekręcił, uśmiechnął się… i nic. Cole – O_O Nissa – Nie działa? *wstała na 4 łapy* Jak to? Cole – Przekręca się… i tyle. Chase i Jeff patrzyli na niego, odwrócili wzrok. Cole – Eh -_- Nissa – Porażka. Cole wypuścił kluczyk z ręki. Cole – Poddaje się. Chłopak upadł na kolana. Wroga czwórka zawodników spojrzała na niego, uśmiechnęli się lekko widząc jego porażkę. Grzywka zasłoniła Cole’owi oczy, Nissa usiadła po psiemu przy chłopaku. Nissa – Cole… Cole… Próbuj dalej... Cole – Nie mam szans... Sytuacji przypatrywał się siedzący blisko Sail. Sail – Widzisz to Rouse? Rouse grzebała we wnętrzu skrzynki. Rouse – Co? Sail wskazał na załamanego Cole’a. Rouse – Ha, ha! Dobrze wam tak! Cole podniósł wzrok. Cole – Zamknij się szajbusko! Rouse rzuciła w niego… szyszką. Rouse – Giń pseudo asasynie! Cole odwrócił się, przytulił smutny Nissę. Rouse uśmiechnęła się dumna z siebie i wróciła do penetrowania skrzyneczki. Sail – W sumei… Rouse – Sumei? *uniosła wymownie brew* Sail – Tak, celowo… W sumei to żal mi trochę Cole’a. Mógłby być po naszej stronie, gdyby nie Nissa… Rouse – Tja… *grzebała wewnątrz pudełka* Nissa słyszała tą rozmowę, strzygła uszami. Nissa – Więc to moja wina… Cole cały czas ją obejmował. Cole – Co takiego? Nissa – Nic, nic… Chłopak odkleił się od dziewczyny wilczycy. Cole – Nie wiem co robić ;_; Nissa zawarczała. Nissa – Nie płacz, bo wyglądasz żałośnie. Cole – Postaram się. Tym czasem rywalizacja o otworzenia Magicznego Pudełka najszybciej trwała pomiędzy Rouse, a Constance. Obydwie dziewczyny miały w znacznym stopniu rozebraną skrzyneczkę. Niejako partnerujący im Sail i William mieli zaś skrzyneczki prawie nienaruszone. Sail – Dawajcie dziewczyny *wstał* William – Finisz! *też wstał* Constance na przemian dopychała i wyciągała odstające sześcianiki, Rouse zaś przekładała różne zapięcia wewnątrz. Jeff i Chase stanęli na środku. Jeff – Kto wygra, kto przegra? Dowiecie się w The Forest! Wszyscy na chwilę przerwali swoje działania i spojrzeli na Jeffa. Sail – Tutaj nawet nie ma kamer. Jeff – I co? Musiałem to powiedzieć ;D Chase uśmiechnął się lekko, poprawił sun glassy. Chase – No dalej! Tylko dwie laski rywalizują? Sail – Hehe… William – Tak wyszło. Obydwie panie szły łeb w łeb. Przekładały coś, klikały, odpinały, zapinały, przeciągały lub przekręcały. Jeff założył ręce. Jeff – No ciekawe, ciekawe… Wszyscy poza Rouse i Constance stali wokół nich. Sail – Decydujące starcie. William – Półgodziny grzebania w tym… czymś. Jeff spojrzał w niebo. Słońce jednostajnie przebijało się przez drzewa. Jeff – Ale w lesie nie minęła chyba nawet minuta… *wymamrotał pod nosem* Dziewczyny przybliżyły się bliżej siebie. Constance – Rouse? Rouse – Yhm? Constance – To zaszczyt *obracała mini sześcianami* Mieć taką przeciwniczkę. Rouse – Haha! I nawzajem Constance, nawzajem. Dziewczyny zmierzyły się jednorazowo wzrokiem i kontynuowały pracę. Wtem. Nagle. Niespodziewanie. Z zaskoczenia. Jak grom z jasnego nieba. Z lasu wyskoczyła Mary. Mary – Hej! Constance zatrzymał się. Rouse też spojrzała na Mary, bynajmniej nie przestała kręcić i przekładać. Wszyscy patrzyli na Mary. Chase – Cześć. Mary cmoknęła go w policzek zostawiając ślad koralowo czerwonej szminki. Sail – Gdzie jest Thomas? Mary – Kochany, znasz odpowiedź. Wszyscy posmutnieli. Constance – Nie ma go?! *odrzuciła pudełko, wstała* Mary – Nie znalazłam go. William – Źle szukałaś -,- Mary – A zamknij się tępaku. William zacisnął pieść. Zagryzł zęby. William – Kolejny zniknął. Jeff spojrzał na Mary. Jeff – Naprawdę go nie ma? Mary – Oj dajcie mi się wypowiedzieć! Wszyscy ucichli. Mary – Nie znalazłam go, ale. Tak, jest jedno ALE. Przez tą całą cholerną noc, którą mogłam spędzić z Chase’m, nie bierz tego do siebie Sail :*, zawęziłam obszar poszukiwań… Sail – Co nam po tym? *przerwał jej, założył ręce* Mary kontynuowała niezrażona. Mary – Obwiodłam go żółtą taśmą i teraz chcę iść tam z wami. William – Taka wytrawna tropicielka prosi Nas - nędznych zawodników o pomoc? Constance położyła Williamowi rękę na ramieniu. Constance – Will, posłuchajmy jej. Mary – Dzięx? Tak więc. Już raz, po ataku Banshee szukaliście tego nieudacznika. Może tym razem poradzicie sobie lepiej od wytrawnej tropicielki WILKÓW. Nissa – Hm… Wyniucham go *wyszczerzyła zęby* Cole – O! Super. To zadanie? Można je wygrać? Jeff – Nie. Zadaniem było… Słychać gwizdanie. Wysoki dźwięk niesie się przez las. Rouse podskakuje ze srebrnym, płaskim gwizdkiem w ustach. Jeff – Tak! Rouse wygrała :D Rouse – Tak! *uspokoiła się* Ok, co z Thomasem? Co z poszukiwaniami? Cole – Ogarniasz co się działo? Rouse – Mam dużą podzielność uwagi. Cisza… Rouse – Nom. To idziemy? Mary – E… Pewnie. Zaprowadzę was. Cole – Super. Kolejne zadanie z chodzeniem połączonym z szukaniem. Szukaliśmy jaj, paprotki, pędzli, malin, wilka i więcej razy chodziliśmy po lesie. William – Ale teraz szukamy żywej osoby. Cole już się nie odezwał. Mary – Zaorał *wzięła się pod boki* Gotowi? Zawodnicy pokiwali na tak. Chase – Są gotowi. Mary – Rozkosznie, idziemy! *klasnęła* Zawodnicy poszli za Mary. Cole i Nissa szli na końcu, za resztą. … Spacer do celu: Mary prowadzi wszystkich dość szeroką ścieżką przez las. Jest jasno, słońce przebija się przez liście. Zawodnicy są wyjątkowo źli. Po pierwsze muszą chodzić, po drugie niepokoją się o zaginionego Thomasa. Constance i William idą na przedzie, tuż za trójką prowadzących. Trzymają się za ręce. Constance ma przymknięte oczy. Constance – Trzymaj mnie. Mocno. Spróbuję wyczuć Thomasa… William ścisnął jej rękę, dziewczyna szła prawie na oślep. Blondynka marszczy się, ścisnęła mocno dłoń Williama. William – Au! Constance otworzyła oczy. Constance – Przepraszam… Coś mnie odrzuciło. Coś mrocznego. William – Nie wyczuwasz go? Blondynka spuściła głowę. Constance – Nie. Nie mogę się przedrzeć przez las. William spojrzał w górę, światło padło mu na twarz. William – Poszukamy go. Znajdziemy. Constance pokręciła głową. Constance – Naprawdę chciałabym w to wierzyć :< William złapał przysunął dziewczynę bliżej. William – Też bym chciał. Musimy troszczyć się o siebie. Abyśmy nie zrobili sobie krzywdy. Constance – Musimy być ostrożni. William – Tak, bardzo. Nie możemy się rozdzielać. Constance – Thomas nas zostawił i zniknął… Nie mam poczucia winy, ale powinniśmy go wtedy powstrzymać. William – Nie cofniemy się w czasie. Constance – Tylko śmierć jest ponadczasowa. Za Colliamem szedł Sail. Blondyn obserwował drzewa, widział jak co jakiś czas w cieniu przemyka ZaSailoskryj. Dzięki temu czół się bezpieczniej. Sail – Jak dobrze, że cię mam… Rouse – Kogo masz? :D Wyrównała krok z Sailem. Rouse – O… Kim mówisz? ^^ Sail – E… No… Chodzi o moją dziewczynę :3 Rouse – U… ^_^ Opowiedz o niej :> Sail – Ma na imię Shannon. Sexi blondynka, jeździ na motorze, kocha imprezy… Rouse – Mówisz o niej tak rozmarzonym tonem, to miłość <3 Sail – Tak. Kocham ją ponad wszystko. Będzie matką moich dzieci, żoną i życiową podporą. *westchnął smutno* O ile wyjdę z lasu :( Rouse posmutniała widząc smutek Saila. Spróbowała go pocieszyć. Rouse – Nie bój się Sail. Dasz radę, wszyscy damy radę. Zobaczysz się z Shannon :) Sail wymusił lekki uśmiech. Sail – Oby tak było… A ty Rouse? Masz kogoś? *starał się podtrzymać konwersację* Rouse – Mam radar, moje laboratorium i świra ^^ Sail – A… ha… Rouse zaśmiała się serdecznie. Rouse – Poświęcam życie niezdrowej obsesji. Tzn, poświęcałam, bo po powrocie z The Forest nie wiem co ze sobą zrobię… Oczywiście o ile do takowego powrotu dojdzie. Sail – Tja… Szli dalej. Sail – Jeśli wyjdziemy to będziemy musieli o tym zapomnieć. Rouse – Czemu? Sail – By było bezpieczniej. ZaSailoskryj pomachał zza drzewa. Sail – Chociaż z drugiej strony mam wrażenie, że to co zdobędziemy w lesie nie opuści nas tak łatwo… Na końcu pochodu dreptała Nissa z Cole’m. Cole – Porażka. Nie wygraliśmy :< Nissa – Uszy do góry, ciągle jesteśmy w grze. Cole – I co? Nikt z nas nie jest nietykalny. Wilko-Nissa szturchnęła chłopaka głową. Nissa – Jest szansa, że jak go znajdziemy to będziemy bezpieczni. Cole – Nie wierzę, że go znajdziemy *odparł smętnie* Nissa westchnęła. Postawiła uszy. Nissa – Nie możemy się poddać. Mam powonienie zwierzęcia. Wywącham go! Cole szedł dalej. Cole – Mówiłaś już. Nie jestem tak pewny, że to się uda. Nissa smutna spuściła głowę, zatrzymała się. Nissa – Super… Posiedziała chwilę po czym pobiegła by dogonić Cole’a. Nissa – Czekaj! Cole… Cole – Tak? Nissa – Chciałam ci to już wcześniej powiedzieć. Blondyn nie wydawał się zainteresowany, szedł dalej. Cole – Yhm. Nissa gryzła się z myślami, nie wiedziała jak zacząć. Nissa – Chodzi o to, że… ja… Cole – Wyduś to z siebie *powiedział obojętnie* Nissa – Dobrze… to… Cole przewrócił oczami. Cole – No mów… Nissa – To ja za… Cole – Jesteśmy. Teren poszukiwań: Zawodnicy dotarli pod żółtą taśmę – oznaczała ona obszar, na którym mógł znajdować się Thomas. Trio prowadzących zatrzymało się przed samą taśmą, odwrócili się do szóstki zawodników. Jeff – Ok. Słuchajcie uważnie. To nie jest kolejne wyzwanie. Zadanie na dzisiaj wygrała Rouse. Nawet jeżeli ktoś znajdzie Thomasa nie może liczyć na dodatkową premię. Cole zawiedziony spuścił głowę i cicho westchnął. Chase – Ale… Wszyscy zawodnicy spojrzeli na niego. Chase – Ale jeżeli Thomas się znajdzie… Jeff – To darujemy sobie dzisiaj ceremonię. Cole i Nissa uśmiechnęli się słysząc to, reszta nie okazywała większych emocji. William – Mamy go szukać wewnątrz taśmy? Jeff – Yup. Constance – I jak się znajdzie to wspaniałomyślnie darujecie nam ceremonię? Jeff – Tak. Constance – Bezsens. Wszyscy spojrzeli zdziwieni na Constance. Rouse – Constance, czemu? Constance – Nie widzicie tego? Tak czy inaczej nie będzie ceremonii. Pewnie zaatakuję nas jakaś leśna bestia. Ja bym tam nie wchodziła. Mary – Jesteś głupia *powiedziała zdegustowana* Constance – Że co proszę?! William – Właśnie! *stanął obok dziewczyny* Mary poprawiła kapturek. Mary – Ta taśma *dotknęła żółtej taśmy* Chroni przed atakiem leśnych stworzeń i przed załamującym rzeczywistość oddziaływaniem lasu. Constance – Xięcia jakoś nie ocaliła. Chase – Xięcia nie zabiło leśne stworzenie *wycedził* Constance – Tak, na pewno to był zawał *przewróciła oczami* Chase nie odpowiedział. Zwrócił się do reszty zawodników. Chase – Macie szukać. Kto nie szuka ten wylatuje. Jasne? Zawodnicy – Tak… Jeff – Teren nie jest taki wielki, albo go znajdziemy albo nie. Sail – Wy też będziecie szukać? *zdziwił się* Chase i Mary chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale Jeff uciszył ich spojrzeniem. Jeff – Tak. Jako ekipa show dbamy o naszych zawodników. Constance – Tja… *wymamrotała cicho* Rouse – A jakaś broń, cokolwiek na wypadek gdyby ta taśma *pociągnęła taśmę* nie zadziałała? Chase – Na tym terenie można znaleźć usypiające purchawki. William – Deja vu. Purchawki i teren ogrodzony żółtą taśmą. Mary – Eh… Szukajmy już. Mary przeskoczyła z gracją nad taśmą. Zaraz za nią Chase. Zawodnicy woleli przejść pod taśmą. Jeff – Jeszcze jedno! Zawodnicy odwrócili się. Rouse – Co? Jeff – Zabraniam się rozdzielać, mimo wszystko… Minimum dwie osoby razem. Cole spojrzał na Nissę. Cole – Ok. Blondyn i wilczyca poszli. William – To my mamy kwartet :) Sail – Tak :D ,,Kwartet’’ wszedł na teren. Jeff poszedł z Chase’m i Mary. … Constance, Will, Sail i Rouse idą w gląb terenu poszukiwań. William – Więc… Jakaś strategia na szukanie? Sail – Nie wiemy nawet jak duży teren Mary wyznaczyła. William – No właśnie… Możemy być gdziekolwiek w lesie. Sail – Tak… Rouse – U, u! Ja ma pomysła ^^ Reszta odwróciła się do Rouse. Constance – Tak? Rouse – Spróbujmy odtworzyć ostatnie chwile Thomasa… Tzn… Nie mówię, że umarł, ale… Sail – Rozumiemy. Jak chcesz to zrobić? Rouse – Ehm… W sumie to wy go lepiej znaliście, liczę na was ;p Constance – Sail? *spojrzała na chłopaka* Sail – Tak? Co się tak na mnie patrzycie. Ja i Constance widzieliśmy go po raz ostatni! Rouse – O. Zatrzymajmy się na tym. Dedukujmy. Co zrobił kiedy odszedł? Sail – Odszedł? Rouse klasnęła. Rouse – Ok. To już coś. Jego humor w tamtej chwili? Constance i Sail spojrzeli na siebie. Constance – Był… Sail - …Smutny. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Rain nie żyje. Rouse nie zdziwiła ta informacja, domyślała się, że dziewczyna jest martwa. Rouse – Ok. Był smutny… Gdzie się rozstaliście? Constance – Hm… To w sumie nie było jakoś bardzo daleko od kwatery. Sail – Tak. Dość blisko nawet. Rouse – Ok. Czyli przeszedł od kwatery aż w tą okolicę. *zastanowiła się* Szkoda, że nie wiemy gdzie jest kwatera >.< William – Może namierzysz ją? Rouse wyjęła z kieszeni nadajnik. Rouse – Może się uda ^^ Pamiętam, że było tam radio. Ten nadajnik wyłapie radio i obliczy odległość. Dziewczyna włączyła nadajnik. Urządzonko zaświeciło się, zapiszczało, Rouse odczytała wyniki w okienku kontrolnym. Sail – I jak? Rouse – Wszystkie namierzone radia, tak kilka ich jest, są daleko. Thomas musiał przejść naprawdę spory kawal tej nocy. Constance – Ile dokładnie? Rouse – Do naszej obecnej lokalizacji *kilka coś na radarze* 25 km. William – Nie dałby rady! Nie miał tyle siły. Rouse – 25 zakładając, że najbliższe radio jest w kwaterze… William kręcił przecząco głową, Sail miał jednak inne zdanie. Sail – Pomyślcie. Thomas był zniszczony przez stratę. Mógłby się nawet czołgać. Może rozpacz dodała mu sił? Constance – Nie. Nie szedłby tak daleko. Po ciemku? Bez żadnej mapy, wskazówek, kompasu? Sail – Kompas… Rouse, William i Constance spojrzeli na blondyna. William – Co kompas? Sail – Thomas wspominał, że znalazł magiczny kompas. Mówił, że Rain go nie lubiła. Wyrzuciłem mu ten kompas, ale skoro był tak dziwaczny… Constance – Myślisz, że go znalazł? *skrzyżowała nogi* Sail – To by tłumaczyło dlaczego zaszedł tak daleko. William zdecydował się podsumować. William – Ok. Znalazł kompas, szedł po ciemku prowadzony jego wskazaniami. Na północ? Constance – Gdzie tu jest północ? Rouse spojrzała na najbliższe drzewa. Mech rósł na jednej stronie drzew. Łowczyni Ufo wskazała kierunek. Rouse – Północ, to tam *wskazuje* Sail – Szedł na północ. To chyba najbardziej oczywisty kierunek. *pomyślał chwilę* Idźmy w tamtą stronę. William stanął obok Saila. William – Dobry pomysł. Constance – A co jeśli zabłądził gdzieś tutaj, jeśli porzucił kompas i poszukał spokojnego miejsca do spania. Rouse – Constance ma rację. Nie musiał iść na północ. Poza tym… miałam jego kompas w swoich łapkach… Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią. Sail – I? Rouse – Był dziwny… Ciągle wskazywał inny kierunek, pozbyłam się go. Thomas go odzyskał. Czwórka zawodników stała zamyślona. William – Nie pozostaje na m nic jak iść na północ. Constance – Albo ostrożnie przebadać okolicę. William – Północ. Constance – Okolica. Sail – Nie kłóćcie się *_* Constance i Will spojrzeli na Saila. Blondyn położył Williamowi rękę na ramieniu. Sail – Ja i Will pójdziemy na północ, ty i Rouse przebadacie teren dokładniej. Constance – Mieliśmy się nie rozdzielać. Sail - Będziemy w parach, duet daje bezpieczeństwo. Constance – Ok, ale skoro tak to… *przytuliła się do Williama* Ja idę z Williamem :3 Sail – Co? Constance – Chcesz zostawić nas dziewczyny same? Rouse – A co nie damy rady? ):< Constance – Ciii… Ja idę z Williamem, przeszukamy okolicę. Ty i Rouse możecie iść na północ. Sail odwrócił się do Rouse. Sail – Idziemy. Rouse – Pewnie. Obydwie pary rozeszły się. … Nissa i Cole szli wzdłuż żółtej taśmy. Wilczyca strzygła uszami. Cole – Słyszysz coś? Czujesz go? Nissa pociągnęła nosem. Nissa – Dużo zapachów… Cole – Nissa. Skup się! Nissa – Ok, ok… Wilczyca zamerdała ogonem. Stanęła na dwóch łapach, pociągnęła nosem. Cole – E… Lepiej? Nissa opadła na 4 łapy. Nissa – Coś chyba czuję… Blondyn zatrzymał się wyraźnie zainteresowany. Cole – Thomas? To on? Nissa węszy. Nissa – Hm… Nie jestem pewna… Cole cofnął się o krok. Poczuł coś miękkiego pod stopą… Omiótł go Czerwony Pyłek. Nissa – Purchawka! Cole padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Uderzył głową o trawę. Nissa – Cole ;_; Wilczyca stała nad chłopakiem. Nissa – Obudź się… Nie mam łez? Eh… Budź się! Cole spał jak zabity, a może był zabity :3 Nie, chrapał xd Nissa – Obudź się *polizała go mokrym jęzorem po twarzy* Nie chcę szukać sama :< Cole jednak spał. Nissa – Eh… Poszukam sama. Dla nas <3 Nissa pobiegła na czterech łapach przez las. Nissa – Wrócę po ciebie kochanie *mówiła biegnąc* Wilczyca wskoczyła w krzaki i zniknęła w gęstej kępie. … Constance i William przeszukiwali leśny obszar. Constance – Ani śladu Thomasa *zajrzała pod krzak* William – Pusto. Doszli do taśmy. William – Czy Mary na pewno dobrze wyznaczyła teren? Constance – Nie wiem. Myślę, że tak… Przynajmniej chcę tak myśleć. William uśmiechnął się. Constance mówiła dalej. Constance – To daje nadzieję. To też coś… Will oparł się o drzewo, wokół, którego obwiązano taśmę. William – Szukamy dalej? Sukcesywnie, po kawałku? Constance wzruszyła ramionami. Constance – Nie mamy raczej innych możliwości… William spojrzał w niebo. William – Pośpieszmy się :/ Constance – Czemu? William – Pogoda się psuje *wskazał na niebo, przykrywały je powoli ciemne chmury* Constance – Coś mi tu brzydko pachnie… Will złapał Constance za rękę, pocałował ją w wierzch dłoni. William – Śpieszmy się. Constance – Yhm. Poszli szukać dalej. Sprawdzali drzewa, krzewy. Szukali znaków, śladów, czegokolwiek. Zaczął wiać dziwny, lekki wiatr. … W tym samym czasie, u Rouse i Saila pogoda dopisywała. Świeciło słońce, nie wiał wiatr. Szli prosto przed siebie, rozglądając się na boki. Sail – Spory ten obszar. Rouse – Mary ma krzepę :D Biega po lesie jak szalona. Sail – Wysportowana. Rouse – I napalona :D Surfer zaśmiał się. Sail – No racja, racja. Ma na mnie ochotę… W sumie jej się nie dziwię *uśmiechnął się* Rouse – Jak ja lubię ludzi nie skrępowanych skromnością :P Sail – Hi, hi. Słusznie :D Szli dalej. Rouse zaczynały boleć nogi. Rouse – Przerwa. Moje łydki płoną :C Sail – Ok. Rouse usiadła na omszałym pniaku, Sail nadal stał. Rouse – Podziwiam twoją sylwetkę… siłę w nogach i w ogóle… Sail – Surfing, bieganie, pływanie *wyliczał* Robią swoje. Rouse – Chyba, jak stąd wyjdę, to rozpocznę przygodę z fitnessem. Sail – Załatwię ci dobrego trenera, mój brat pracuje na siłowni :> Rouse – Ok! :D Sail uśmiechnięty cofnął się i… nadepnął na purchawkę. Omiótł go niebieski pył. Padł na kolana, obrócił się na plecy i zasnął. Rouse – Sail! *poderwała się* Sail! Dziewczyna potrząsnęła chłopakiem, spoliczkowała go. Rouse – Super. Zostałam sama -_- Dotknęła Saila nogą. Rouse – Ugh! Posiedziała jeszcze chwilę, następnie wstała i poszła dalej. Szybko oddaliła się od miejsca gdzie Sail został uśpiony. Rouse odeszła od Saila, jednak zastąpił ją ktoś inny… Lub COŚ innego. ZaSailoskryj stanął nad Sailem. Zamruczał smutno, przekręcił kosmatą główkę. Jego złote oczka zaświeciły lekko. Stworek pogłaskał blondyna kosmatą łapką. Potrząsnął nim lekko. Jego pan jednak spał. Smutny ZaSailoskryj stanął i nie ruszał się. Czekał aż Sail się obudzi. Czekał i czekał… … Nissa dreptała przez las. Ze zwieszonym ogonem. Nissa – Eh… Jestem smutna. Stanęła nad małym jeziorkiem, zobaczyła swoje odbicie w wodzie. Nissa – Kim ja się stałam? Zabiłam Rain… Jestem potworem! Przeszła kilka metrów. Nissa – Tak bardzo mi żal… … Trójka prowadzących również oddala się poszukiwaniom. Jeff – Szukałaś tutaj? Blondyn wskazywał na wąską szczelinę w ziemi, ukrytą pod mchem. Chase – Wejście do komory porostów, pojedyncze miejsce. Jeff zignorował Chase’a. Jeff – Szukałaś? Mary – Eh… Nie. Czerwony Kapturek klęknęła przy szczelinie. Przyłożyła dłonie do ust i zawołała: Mary – Thomas! Thomas? Thoooooomas! Dziewczyna wstała seksownie wypinając tyłek. Mary – Widzicie, nie ma go tam ^^ Jeff zacisnął pięść. Jeff – A jeśli jest ranny? Chase – Lub martwy ^^ Jeff skarcił Chase’a wzrokiem. Mary – To nic nam to nie da. W sensie wchodzenie tam… Jeff pogroził Mary pięścią. Jeff – Sprawdźmy to. Mary – Pff… Nie będę sprawdzała porostowych komór. Zapomnij. To są pułapki. Wejdziesz nie wyjdziesz… Zbyt łatwo. Jeff chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Chase powstrzymał. Chase – Jeff… Zostawmy tą dziurę. Tam go nie ma. Jeff – Ale… Chase – Nie ma. Prowadzący wziął głęboki oddech, nałożył kaptur na głowę, schował ręce do kieszeni. Jeff – Robi się zimno… Chodźmy. Mary/Chase – Co? Niebo zachmurzyło się. Podmuch wiatru niósł ze sobą zimno. Chase – No nie… Mary – I tyle po spokojnym dniu *powiedziała rozbawiona sytuacją* Jeff – Trzeba ostrzec zawodników… Wiatr zawiał mocniej, niósł coś. Mary złapała to... był to kawałek żółtej taśmy. Mary – Za późno. Gra się zaczęła… Chase przełknął głośno ślinę. Jeff poprawił grzywkę - wyciągnął ją spod kaptura. Jeff – Tylko spokojnie. Może zaraz sobie pójdzie. Bez gwałtownych akcji. Spokojnie ich poszukajmy. Chase i Mary przytaknęli. Ruszyli za Jeffem. Mary – Znajdziemy ich na czas? Jeff – Nie wiem. Może do niczego nie dojdzie. Chase kiwnął głową, zdjął sun glassy. Chase – Może to znak… Ostatnio zaatakowała Thomasa. Może to znak, że on żyje… Mary – Ha, ha! To długo nie pożyje. Jeff szedł dalej, nie komentował. Zawiał znów wiatr. Mocniejszy podmuch. Mary – Oj, oj :< Jeff – Tempo. Mary – Wiemy, wiemy. Chase – Yhm. Trzeba być ostrożnym… Jeff – Kiedy nadchodzi Banshee… *dokończył za Chase’a* … Rouse szła na północ. Obserwowała mech na drzewach, nie chciała zgubić kierunku. Rouse – Jak go znajdę to uwierzę w cuda ^^ Zawiał lekki, naprawdę lekki wiatr. Podmuch niósł ze sobą liście oraz rozkoszny zapach leśnych wrzosów. Wiatr pachniał świerkowymi igłami i dojrzewającymi jagodami. Wiele innych woni unosiło się w powietrzu. Rouse – Mniam. Jak pięknie pachnie. Słońce rzucało ciepłe światło na las. Tropicielka Ufo zakryła oczy gdy chmura odsłoniła złocistą tarczę. Rouse – Ale daje *zasłania oczy* Rouse szła dalej. Zwierzęta dawno obudziły się do życia. Owady latały wśród drzew. Leśne pszczoły bzyczały w ukrytych ulach, motyle wzbijały się w powietrze. Ptaki kontynuowały rozpoczęty z rana koncert. Z lasu wyglądały nieśmiało sarenki. Puchate zające kicały wśród traw. Południe nad The Forest miało niewątpliwie niezwykły urok. Las miał w sobie coś pięknego, ulotnego i niezwykle poetyckiego. Rouse natrafiła na wąską ścieżkę ogrodzoną z dwóch stron wysokimi drzewami. Szła dalej. Przyśpieszyła kroku. Rouse – W sumie trochę szkoda, że nie Saila, gadam sama do siebie :< Dziewczyna kierowała się ścieżką. Szła, szła, szła… Aż się ścieżka skończyła. Rouse – Co?! Ścieżka kończyła się w… jaskini. Owa jaskinia zaczynała się w niewielkiej górze. Wchodziła pod ziemię. Rouse – Hm… Ciekawe… Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej wejścia do jaskini. Trochę z boku stały dwie tabliczki. Jedna z czerwonym napisem ,,EXIT’ druga z czarną, trupią czaszką. Rouse – O, o… Trupia czaszka. Nie dobrze :/ Co jeśli Thomas tam wszedł? *spojrzała w głąb jaskini – nic nie widziała* Ciężka sprawa… Pani Profesor od Ufo wyjęła z kieszeni latarkę i przypominający mikrofon radar. Rouse – Mus to mus, a galareta to nie budyń :P Trzeba spenetrować tą jaskinię *wzięła głęboki oddech* Dla Thomasa. Wycelowała nadajnikiem w stronę jaskini. Kliknęła. Urządzenie wysłało wysoki, głośny dźwięk. Pisk odbijał się od ścian wewnątrz jaskini. Echo wybrzmiewało dłuższą chwilę. Rouse – Jaskinia ciągnie się daleko *spojrzała na tabliczkę z czerwonym napisem ,,EXIT’’* Może faktycznie wyprowadzi mnie z lasu. Rouse nie mogła nie skorzystać z takiej okazji. Trzymając latarkę w jednej ręce, a scyzoryk w drugiej, wkroczyła do jaskini. Zejście nie było zbyt strome. Jaskinia (przynajmniej jej pierwszy odcinek) nie była zbyt głęboka, może metr poniżej poziomu lasu. Nie miała odnóg, nie była zbyt szeroka. Ciągnęła się do przodu - coś jakby naturalny tunel. Rouse świeci latarką po szarych, nagich ścianach. Rouse – Nic tu nie ma. Idę dalej *poszła* W miarę zapuszczania się dalej w jaskinię, Rouse nieznacznie schodziła w dół. Komora rozszerzała się. Dziewczyna nie zaszła w sumie daleko. 300, góra 400 metrów w głąb. Za sobą wciąż widziała światełko wejścia. Na dobrą sprawę wokół nie zrobiło się nawet całkowicie ciemno. Rouse – Taka pustka? *rozgląda się* Nic? Zero Thomasa? Łowczyni kosmitów zdecydowała się sprawdzić jaskinię lepiej, zamiast iść ciągle prosto, obróciła się o 90 stopni by zbadać boki. Z boku szare stalaktyty, otwory w skałach, prowadzące donikąd lub dokądś. Rouse wodzi po ścianach latarką, cały czas trzyma scyzoryk w pogotowiu. Rouse – Hm… Dostrzegła szczelinę między skałami, wzruszyła ramionami i weszła w nią. Zadziałał instynkt odkrywcy. Rouse – Wow :O Rouse odkryła sporą, pustą komorę. Docierało do niej światło dzienne, gdzieś w sklepieniu były dziury, które wpuszczały światło. Dziewczyna wzięła się za penetrację komory. Z początku nie natrafiła na nic. Tylko puste, szare ściany. W całej jaskini panowała głucha cisza. Jedynie dźwięk kroków Rouse urozmaicał trochę tą cisze. Rouse wodząc tak latarką po ścianach zbliżała się do końca komory. Powoli przesuwała snop, by na końcu odkryć… Rouse – O. Szkielecik ^^ *powiedziała bardziej podekscytowana niż przestraszona* Faktycznie, w kącie siedział lub leżał goły szkielet. Idealnie białe kości połyskiwały w świetle latarki. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej. Rouse – Czy… to Thomas? *w jej głosie zabrzmiała nuta smutku* Łowczyni kosmitów uklękła przed szkieletem. Oparła latarkę o ścianę tak, aby światło padało na trupka. W jednej ręce Rouse wciąż ściskała awaryjny scyzoryk. Na drugą nałożyła lateksową rękawiczkę. Rouse – Czas na sekcję. Wykorzystam umiejętności antropologa ^^ Rouse wzięła się za sekcje bardzo profesjonalnie… jak na panujące w jaskini warunki. Przede wszystkim chciała ustalić płeć denata. Spojrzała na czaszkę, przymrużyła oczy. Rouse – Delikatna żuchwa, ładne zęby, mało wydatny wyrostek bródkowy. *myśli głośno* Zobaczmy niżej… Miednica. Szeroka, rozstawiona… *dotyka kości miednicznych zabezpieczoną ręką* Kobieta, ulga. Rouse prostuje się. Ociera pot z czoła. Rouse – A już się bałam… Tylko co robi tu szkielet kobiety? I to w tak dobrym stanie? Dziewczyna podnosi latarkę. Dostrzega coś za szkieletem, coś na czym siedzi. Wyjmuje to szybko. Rouse – Kartka *rozkłada ją* ,,Uciekam. To jedyna pewna droga ucieczki. Jeżeli mnie nie dogonią będę wolna. Ale wrócę po ciebie, Emily obiecuję wrócę po ciebie.’’ Podpisane Evie. Rouse wyprostowała się. Przelatuje wzrokiem jeszcze raz po papierze. Rouse – Wrócę po ciebie… Hm… Tylko kawałek listu… *spojrzała na szkielet* Czyli ta biedaczka to Emily… Chyba spróbowała pójść w ślady Evie, ale nie uciekła *myślała głośno* Nie my pierwsi przeżywamy w lesie koszmar… Rouse przyjrzała się szkieletowi. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła pewne detale: Pęknięte żebro, zadrapania na kości nosowej i łzowej, brak paliczka, przepołowiona kość strzałkowa. Rouse – Emily była ranna… Ciężko ranna… Łowczyni kosmitów schowała list do kieszeni, wyszła z komory, stanęła w głównej jaskini. Spojrzała w stronę przeciwną do wyjścia do lasu. Rouse – Czyli jestem blisko wyjścia z lasu… Rouse wacha się. Zrobiło krok do przodu… Rouse – Ale nie mogę ich zostawić! William, Sail, Constance *tłukła się z myślami* Co robić? Dziewczyna patrzy to w jedną to w drugą stronę. Rouse – Nie ma Thomasa… A może jemu udało się wyjść? Udało się?! Echo – Udało się! Udało się! Udało się! … Rouse – Eh… Wracam. Tutaj go nie ma… Pani profesor od Ufo zaczęła wracać do lasu. Pocieszała się myślą, że odnalazła wyjście. Rouse – Znajdę ich i uciekniemy :D … Minęło kilka minut. Rouse wyszła na powierzchnię. Rouse – Uh… Jak dobrze *zgasiła latarkę, schowała scyzoryk* Wcale nie było tak źle, nie ma czego się bać. Rouse odeszła, nie słyszała cichych pomruków dochodzących z jaskini. W ciemności zaświeciła się para oczu… … U Constance i Williama sytuacja miała się zgoła inaczej. Niebo przykryły chmury, wiał zimny wiatr. Pogoda oszalała. William – Coś jest nie tak. Constance – Yhm *kiwnęła zamyślona głową* Zdecydowanie… Zatrzymali się pomiędzy dwoma, blisko rosnącymi dębami. Constance – Jesteśmy na terenie poszukiwań? Dużo przeszliśmy i nie ma taśm. William – Coś mi się tu nie podoba ):< Usiedli na mchu, oparli się o pnie. Wiatr robił się co raz mocniejszy. Constance – Wracajmy… William – To wina Mary. Tak zabezpieczyła teren niby, a tutaj ewidentnie zawiniły leśne stworzenia! Constance – Wracajmy… Chłopak spojrzał na dziewczynę. Z nosa poleciała jej strużka krwi. William – O nie. Faktycznie trzeba wracać. Will złapał Constance za rękę, podniósł ją. Ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Musieli iść dość wolno. Constance rozbolała głowa, krew powoli ciekła jej po twarzy, zbladła. William – Tylko nie mdlej *mówił z troską* Wyjdziemy z tej burzy. Constance – Wracajmy… Nagle zerwał się potężny podmuch. Wiatr połamał gałęzie, niósł ze sobą również liście i pył. William – Bardzo mi się to nie podoba. Constance – Wracajmy… Znikąd uderzyła błyskawica. Spomiędzy drzew wyszła jakaś postać… Blada, wysoka kobieta. Ubrana w poszarpany, szary całun. Czarne włosy powiewały jej nienaturalnie. Wyciągnęła przed siebie kościstą rękę i zapiszczała przenikliwie. William – Banshee… *powiedział półświadomie* Constance – Wracajmy… Banshee zawyła głośno, William zatkał uszy, Constance zachwiała się i padła na ziemię. William – Nie! *wrzeszczy* Banshee machnęła ręką, podmuch odrzucił Williama w bok. Constance klęczy na mchu, Banshee idzie w jej stronę. Upiór uśmiecha się złowrogo. Wyje przenikliwie i dalej idzie. Zbliża się. Constance – Nie… nie podchodź *mówi osłabionym głosem* Proszę… Banshee idzie dalej. Zatrzymuje się nad Constance. Dziewczyna jest bezsilna. William leży nieprzytomny kawałek dalej. Constance – Błagam… Banshee zawyła. Zaraz jednak wycie triumfu zamieniło się w wycie przerażenia. Niewyraźny kształt wyskoczył z krzaku i ugryzł Banshee w szyję. Wilk szarpał całun, widmowa kobieta padła na ziemię warcząc coś niewyraźnie. Wilk obnażył zęby. Wiatr zawiał mocniej. Banshee rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Pogoda momentalnie się naprawiła. Znikły chmury, znikł wiatr i zrobiło się cieplej. William równie nagle oprzytomniał, pomógł Constance wstać, przytulił ją. William – Już po wszystkim *głaszcze dziewczynę po głowie* Constance – Całe szczęście. William – Znowu nam uratował życie. Brawo Silver. Wtem odezwał się znajomy im głos. ??? – Kto to Silver? Constance i William odwrócili się zaskoczeni. Przy krzaku stał wilk… czarny wilk… Constance – Nissa?! Nissa – E… tak? William i Constance byli tak zszokowani, że przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogli wykrztusić słowa. Constance – Dlaczego… *przemówiła wreszcie* Dlaczego nam pomogłaś? Nissa – Bo ja… Czułam… czuję się źle z tym co zrobiłam :< William – Tak? *zapytał podejrzliwie* Constance szturchnęła chłopaka w bok. Constance – Mów Nissa. Nissa westchnęła. Nissa – To co mnie spotkało to kara za to co zrobiłam. Tak mi się wydaję przynajmniej. Żałuję tego… Kiedy wyczułam, że coś wam grozi musiałam pomóc. William – To pewnie podstę… Constance – Zamknij się Will! Wyczuwam to w jej aurze… Zmieniłaś się. Nissa położyła uszy. Nissa – Gorsza już chyba być nie mogłam… Constance i William spojrzeli na siebie, skinęli głową. William – Racja… Constance – Ty jesteś odpowiedzialna za śmierć Rain *wypaliła* Nissa – Tak :C Constance powstrzymała łzę. Constance – Dziękuję *spojrzała na Nissę, nawet przyjaźnie* Zmieniłaś się… Nissa podniosła uszy do góry. Nissa – Chciałam… William – Eh… rozumiem, że nasza największa przeciwniczka została ułaskawiona? Nissa – Największy wróg? W sumie się nie dziwię… Constance spojrzała na Williama. Constance – Inteligentni ludzie dostrzegają zmianę *pstryknęła Willa w czoło* Trzeba umieć… wybaczać. Blondynce łamał się głos, ale była niezwykle poruszona przemianą Nissy, tym, że uratowała jej i Williamowi życie. Constance – Wracajmy. Nissa – Wracajmy. … Trio prowadzących stoi wśród drzew. Niebo raptownie rozchmurzyło się. Mary – Wow. Banshee zniknęła? Chase spojrzał (nie ma glassów) na odchodzące chmury. Chase – Pokonali ją? Mary – Pff… W życiu. Pewnie ich zabiła. Jeff odwrócił się. Jeff – Jakby ich zabiła to by się tylko nasiliło -,- Mary – Przecież żartuję! *żachnęła się* Jeff przewrócił oczami. Skinął na Chase’a. Jeff – Co to może oznaczać? Chase – Hm… Coś ją powstrzymało. Mary – Na pewno nie oni :P Jeff – Nie umiesz się uciszyć? -,- Mary zawarczała jak kotka. Mary – A ty nie czujesz się zbyt pewnie? *wyjęła zza pasa nożyk* Jeffik, odpowiedz. Jeff – Chase. Chase zwinął się wyrwał Mary nożyk i cisnął w góóóóóórę. Nożyk nie wrócił. Mary O_O Jeff stanął przed mary. Jeff – Możesz być jaka chcesz, ale ja dbam o moich zawodników. Mary zgięła palce, czerwone, ostre paznokcie błysnęły. Jeff stał nieruchomo. Jeff – I co? Grozisz mi? *zapytał z pogardą* Chase – Mary odpuść. Mary – A żebyś wiedział. Poszła w swoją stronę. Jeff odetchnął. Jeff – Co ona? Okres ma? Chase – Nie miewa. Poszli w tym samym kierunku co Mary, już milczeli. … Poszukiwania Thomasa zeszły na drugi plan. Chwilowo nikt się tym nie przejmował. Ekipa The Forest chciała się złączyć, stanąć razem przy żółtej taśmie. … Constance wraz z Williamem i wilko-Nissą stanęli przy żółtej taśmie. William – Uff. Udało się *z ulgą otarł pot z czoła* Constance zadowolona oparła się na wbitym w ziemie słupku, który podtrzymywał taśmę. Constance – Było gorąco. Nissa szczeknęła. Nissa – Ups. Przepraszam, nie panuję nad zwierzęcymi odruchami. Constance – Nic nie szkodzi *powiedziała bez emocji* Constance może już nie mała Nissy za głównego wroga, ale wciąż nie darzyła jej sympatią. William – A gdzie się podział twój Cole? *zapytał nagle* Zostawił cię? Nissa – O nie. Cole! *podniosła uszy* Constance – Co jest? Nissa – Uśpiła go purchawka! Muszę po niego iść! ??? – Nie trzeba. Do trójki znajomych podszedł Cole. Trochę brudny od trawy i ziemi, ale jednak Cole. Nissa – Jesteś <3 *podbiegła do chłopaka i zamerdała ogonem* Cole – Tak, tak :) *głaszcze dziewczynę po głowie* Blondyn spojrzał na Constance i Williama, spochmurniał. Cole – Cześć. Nissa – Już się na nich nie gniewaj. Mamy sztamę *puściła oczko Constance* Cole spojrzał na dziewczyny dziewczynę i wilczycę badawczo. Cole – Ok *wzruszył ramionami* Nikogo więcej? William – Nikogo :/ Cole – Czekamy tutaj, czy pochodzimy wokół? Constance – Zostajemy tutaj. Stąd wystartowaliśmy. Cole – Skąd wiesz? Constance wskazała na charakterystyczną, niska brzozę, wokół której była obwiązana taśma. Constance – Jestem spostrzegawcza i dbam o szczegóły. Blondyn pokiwał głową z aprobatą. Cole – No to czekajmy. … Minęło kilka minut i zza pobliskich krzaków dobiegły głosy. Trzy osoby. Mary – Ugh. Jesteśmy *wyszła z krzaków* Są i zawodnicy :> Jeff wyciągnął z włosów listka. Jeff – Heeej *pomachał* William – Witam. Jeff i Will podali sobie rękę. Chase i Mary stanęli z boku niezainteresowani interakcją z zawodnikami. Jeff – Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery… *przeliczył zawodników* Brakuje dwójki. Chase – Saila nie ma? :o Jeff – Nie :< Mary – Oby się znalazł *powiedziała zmartwiona* Constance – Rouse też nie ma, jeśli zauważyliście -,- Jeff – Tak. Nie ma. Obyło się bez dalszych komentarzy. William – Zaraz powinni być. … Rouse idzie w drogę powrotną. Idzie ostrożnie, szuka przecież uśpionego Saila. Rouse – Sail? Sail! Echo niesie się po lesie. Rouse – Gdzie jesteś?! Dziewczyna idzie i spokojnie się rozgląda. Rouse – Obudź się jeśli śpisz, a jak nie to przyjdź! Łowczyni kosmitów przeszła przez gąszcz krzaków. Rouse – No. Powinien gdzieś tu być… Na mitochondrium! *przeraziła się* Dziewczyna ujrzała cienistego stwora nachylonego nad Sailem. Rouse – Precz od niego wynaturzony nefronie! Zaszarżowała. Kiedy jednak dobiegła do Saila nic nad nim nie stało. Rouse nie zauważyła kiedy stwór znikł. Rouse – Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą tu był… Sail – Kto? *otworzył oczy i wstał podskakując* Rouse – E… *nie chciała martwić chłopaka* Żuczek, potrzebuję ich do badań. Sail – Obecnie żuków tu nie ma *otrzepał się z ziemi* Jak poszukiwania? Rouse – Nie znalazłam Thomasa :< A jak się spało? Retrospekcja: Sail obudził się, otworzył oczy, zobaczył nad sobą uśmiechniętego ZaSailoskryja.' Sail – Witam ^^ ZaSailoskryj uśmiechnął się rozkosznie.' Sail – Pilnowałeś mnie? ZaSailoskryj pokiwał główką. Sail – Dziękuję <3 *przytulił swojego stworka*'' Koniec retrospekcji. Sail – E… dobrze. Raz się obudziłem i znów zdrzemnąłem się. Rouse – Ok. Trzeba wracać. Może inni wiedzą coś o Thomasie. Sail – Chodźmy. … Rouse i Sail dołączyli do zgromadzonej przy taśmie reszty. Wszyscy – Sail ^^ Sail – Hej? Rouse – Też przybyłam ^^ Zero reakcji. Sail – Jak poszły… Jeff – Cisza. Czas na ogłoszenia. Sail – Ale… Chase nakazał gestem milczenie. Sail niezadowolony kiwnął głową. Jeff – Jesteśmy razem, w komplecie… ale bez Thomasa. Nikt go nie znalazł. Wszyscy zawodnicy (oprócz Cole’a) smutno westchnęli. Jeff – To smutne, to oznacza, że straciliśmy piątą osobę… Constance – Nie wmówisz nam, że cała reszta jest bezpieczna -,- Reszta zawodników poparła Constance kiwając głową. Chase stanął obok Jeffa. Chase – Ok. Zginęła czternasta osoba, lepiej ^^? Zbiorowe westchniecie. Jeff – Tak. Życie jest brutalne, las jest brutalny. Ale zasady też. Dzisiaj wyjątkowa ceremonia. Wszyscy będą zagrożeni. Nikt nie będzie nietykalny. Zagłosujecie w starym, dobrym stylu. William – Nie będzie tak jak dawniej :< Jeff – Tak… *spuścił głowę* Wracajmy do obozowiska. To niedaleko. Chase potwierdził słowa Jeffa skinieniem głowy. Chase – Chodźmy. Zaraz się ściemni… Ekipa wyruszyła w drogę powrotną. '''Obozowisko w Zaczarowanym Lesie:' Cała ekipa wróciła do obozowiska. Jeff – Ok. Macie wolne. Zawodnicy ucieszyli się wolnym wieczorkiem. Rouse – Jak dobrze *opadła na ziemię* Padam z nóg. Sail – A ja zgłodniałem. Constance – Pozbierajmy maliny. William złapał Constance za rękę i posadził ja obok Rouse. William – O nie. Ty odpoczywasz, a my szukamy jedzenia. Constance zarumieniła się. Will i Sail odeszli, Constance – Ale szarmancki. Rouse – Yhm, super facet :) Kawałek dalej siedzieli Cole i Nissa. Oni byli w dużo gorszym humorze. Cole – Ceremonia… Wiesz co to oznacza? Nissa kiwnęła głową. Nissa – Wiem. Cole – Spróbujemy ich przekonać? Nissa – Nie. Cole – Eh… Ktoś z nas odejdzie. Nissa beznamiętnie patrzyła w las. Nissa – Tak. Cole – Ale wybierzmy cel. Może szczęście się do nas uśmiechnie. Nissa spojrzała na chłopaka. Nissa – Chyba sam w to nie wierzysz. Cole – Wierzę. Nissa – Ok. Zupełnie z boku usiadł Jeff, patrzył na rozmawiających zawodników i… Chase’a i Mary. Mary – Uh… Muszę znaleźć strumyk i się wykąpać. Chase patrzył zupełnie gdzie indziej… Mary – Ekhm. Muszę się wykąpać… Chase – Ok. Mary skrzywiła się. Podeszła do Chase’a i szepnęła mu na ucho. Mary – Nago. Chase uśmiechnął się zbójecko. Chase – Ach tak? Mary kiwnęła głową, przejechała mu palcem po piersi. Mary – Myślę, że możemy poszukać dobrego miejsca razem. Chase bezczelnie patrzył jej w dekolt. Chase – Czarci staw. Mary – Rozkosznie *westchnęła i złapała Chase’a za rękę* Chodźmy. Zniknęli w krzakach. Jeff – Aha? O_O Prowadzący siedział oniemiały sytuacją. … Późny wieczór, ceremonia: Nastał wieczór. Niebo nad The Forest zrobiło się ciemne, zalśniły gwiazdy, srebrna tarcza księżyca wyłoniła się zza horyzontu. Zawodnicy siedzieli wokół ogniska, po turecku, na trawie. Gałęzie przyjemnie trzaskały w płomieniach. Mary i Chase, jeszcze z mokrymi włosami i szerokimi uśmiechami stali obok Jeffa. Główny prowadzący stał przed zawodnikami w pozycji zamkniętej. Nie miał bluzy, ogrzewały go płomienie… poza tym noc była ciepła. Jeff – Finałowa szóstka zaraz zmieni się w piątkę. Siedzący w półkolu zawodnicy pokiwali głowami. Kolejno siedzieli Rouse, William, Constance, Sail, Cole i Nissa… chociaż ta ostatnia siedziała na swój psi sposób. Jeff – Zaraz, po kolei pójdziecie do Chase’a. Wyszepczecie mu na ucho kogo chcecie wyeliminować. Sail – Po co ta szopka? Jesteśmy poza zasięgiem kamer. Jeff – Bo lubię. Zapadła cisza. Rouse – To ja pójdę pierwsza… Chase kiwnął głową. Razem poszli na bok. Rouse – Sam na sam z Chase’m ^^ *powiedziała gdy odchodzili na bok* Chase – Co? Rouse – Wybacz *spoważniała* Nie lubię cię -,- Chase – Wzajemnie. Mów *przystawił ucho* Rouse wyszeptała mu cos na ucho i odeszła. Łowczyni kosmitów wróciła nad ognisko. Rouse – Hihi, kolejny. Sail wstał i poszedł co Chase’a. Rouse usiadła, Constance dziwnie na nią spojrzała. Constance – Co cię tak cieszy? Rouse – Widok Chase’a. *dodała zaraz pod nosem* chociaż wolała bym bez koszulki… Constance – Aha? Rouse – Ha, ha. Sorry ^^ Sail wrócił, William odszedł. Sail – Rouse, co ty taka… uśmiechnięta? Rouse – Wariuję! ^_^ *roześmiała się* Constance – Przynieś jej wody. Sail – Przyniosę jej wody *poszedł po wodę* Jeff i Mary stali w miejscu jak posągi. William wrócił, Constance poszła. Cole – Eh… Ale napięcie… Nissa – Yhm. Constance wróciła, wrócił też Sail z wodą na Rouse. Poszedł Cole. Sail – Pij *przystawił Rouse manierkę z wodą* Rouse pije. Rouse – Zimna ^^ Cole – Nissa. Nissa poszła. Zawodnicy patrzą jak Chase nachyla się do Nissy. Sail – Przewalone w życiu >.< Cole – Racja… Nissa wróciła, z nią Chase. Zawodnicy znów siedzieli razem. Chase podszedł do Jeffa, wyszeptał mu wyniki na ucho. Jeff – Ok. Chase stał za Mary, przytulił ją od tyłu, zawiesił się na niej. Jeff – Znam wyniki. Dzisiaj nie ma symboli bezpieczeństwa, nie ma głośnego czytania głosów, ale… jest jedno ale. Constance – Eh… Jakie? Jeff – Po prostu głośno i wyraźnie powiem kto jest bezpieczny. Constance – Dobrze, straćmy te kilka cennych sekund życia. Jeff nie skomentował, zaczął wymieniać bezpiecznych. Jeff – Sail, jesteś bezpieczny. Zero głosów. Sail – Nigdy jeszcze nie było głosu na mnie :D Jeff kiwnął głową. Jeff – Tak… Druga bezpieczna osoba… William. William i Sail przybili żółwika. Jeff – Także jeszcze nie otrzymał głosu i nie był zagrożony. *zrobił pauzę* bezpieczna może czuć się też Constance. Constance – Która miała jeden głos *dokończyła za Jeffa* Jeff – Tak… zagrożona trójka… A z niej bezpieczny jest Cole, który bywał obciążony głosami… Cole spojrzał tylko ze smutkiem na Nissę. Jeff – Zostały Rouse i Nissa… Chyba nie jest zaskoczeniem, że stosunkiem 4:2 przegrywa Nissa. Cole – O nie :< Nissa wstała. Nissa – Tak musiało być… chciałam powiedzieć tylko przepraszam :< Constance kiwnęła głową. Cole podszedł do Nissy. Cole – Nissa, ale zostaniesz z nami, prawda? Tylko nie będziesz konkurować… Nissa – Niestety. Las mnie wzywa, muszę odkupić winy. Wilczyca Nissa pobiegła i zniknęła w krzakach. Sail – Musiała odpaść, była niebezpieczna… I nikt już nie był specjalnie poruszony, no poza Cole’m. Reszta nawet nie wstała. Sail – To… koniec na dziś? Jeff – Tak. Idźcie spać *powiedział najzwyczajniej w świecie* Sail, Constance, Rouse i William zajęli się układaniem do snu, prowadzący odeszli, zaś Cole stał samotnie nad ogniskiem. Cole – Zostałem sam ;_; Koniec. Liczę na commenty ^_^ Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest